A goal of many modem long haul optical transport systems is to provide for the efficient transmission of large volumes of voice traffic and data traffic over trans-continental distances at low costs. Various methods of achieving these goals include time division multiplexing (TDM) and wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). In time division multiplexed systems, data streams comprised of short pulses of light are interleaved in the time domain to achieve high spectral efficiency, high data rate transport. In wavelength division multiplexed systems, data streams comprised of short pulses of light of different carrier frequencies, or equivalently wavelength, are co-propagated in the same fiber to achieve high spectral efficiency, high data rate transport.
The transmission medium of these systems is typically optical fiber. In addition there is a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter typically includes a semiconductor diode laser, and supporting electronics. The laser may be directly modulated with a data train with an advantage of low cost, and a disadvantage of low reach and capacity performance. After binary modulation, a high bit may be transmitted as an optical signal level with more power than the optical signal level in a low bit. Often, the optical signal level in a low bit is engineered to be equal to, or approximately equal to zero. In addition to binary modulation, the data can be transmitted with multiple levels, although in current optical transport systems, a two level binary modulation scheme is predominantly employed.
Often, the modulator is separate from the laser diode. This allows for a carrier signal with higher spectral purity and higher reach and capacity performance. One modulator may be used to directly encode the data onto the laser signal. For example, one modulator may be used to achieve a non-return-to-zero (NRZ) format. In a non-return-to-zero format, the instantaneous power of a high optical signal does not return to the low value between adjacent high data bits.
For best long haul transmission performance, the return-to-zero (RZ) performance is used. RZ signals, however, exhibit a larger bandwidth than NRZ signals. In practice, a two stage modulator may also be used to achieve this improved performance. For example, a first modulator may be used to shape a train of all high optical pulses with good contrast to the low value between pulses. A second modulator may then be used to encode the data onto this stream of pulses, effectively attenuating those bits that are to be encoded as zeros.
The receiver is located at the opposite end of the optical fiber from the transmitter. The receiver is typically comprised of a semiconductor photodetector and accompanying electronics. Current systems are designed with the belief that the large bandwidth of RZ pulses requires a wide bandwidth receiver. While for NRZ signals, the optimum electrical receiver 3 dB-bandwidth is about 0.7 times the bit rate, the optimum electrical receiver bandwidth for RZ signals has, in prior art, been assumed to be at least 1.0 times the bit rate. This assumption has led to systems that are sub-optimal, and there is a need for a system with the correct receiver bandwidth for improved performance.